The Limey
The Limey is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary A devilishly handsome detective from Scotland Yard, Colin Hunt, teams up with Castle & Beckett to find the person responsible for the murder of his friend's daughter. Also, Charles Shaughnessy plays Nigel Wyndham, the Deputy General at the British Consulate who Castle and Beckett suspect is up to more than just ambassadorial balls and diplomatic luncheons. Meanwhile, Lanie convinces Beckett that she needs to make a move on Castle before it is too late. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Brett Tucker as Detective Inspector Colin Hunt *Charles Shaughnessy as Nigel Wyndham *Danielle Bisutti as Claire Panchard *Omar J. Dorsey as Biggie Slim Trivia *A "limey" is slang for an Englishman. While the word originally referred to sailors only (a reference to the limes they ate to avoid scurvey), it now now can refer to anyone from England. *While credited in prior ABC press releases as "Simon Hunt", Brett Tucker's character's first name in the episode is Colin. Nigel Wyndham is similarly listed as Nigel Winthrop. *This episode's conversation with Lanie marks the first time that Beckett has acknowledged her feelings for Castle to anyone. Many other characters, especially Lanie, have tried to talk to her about this, but she has always either denied her feelings or refused to explicitly say anything. In "A Deadly Game", faced with Castle leaving the precinct, she dumps Demming and pulls Castle aside, presumably to tell him, but is interrupted before she can actually say anything and never actually gets around to saying anything. *While Lanie and Esposito are no longer a couple, Lanie acknowledged to Beckett that they do still enjoy the occassional "booty call". *While being questioned Hunt asks, "If you were in a foreign country and someone you loved was killed, what would you do?" Castle and Beckett share a look, then become more cordial with him; this is a direct reference to the plot of "To Love and Die in L.A." *While on her "date" with Hunt at the Consulate, Beckett wears a revealing, low-cut dress. While the place where she was shot is exposed, there is no scar or indication of a wound. *Although Beckett gets most of the air time in this episode, it is Castle and Hunt who actually solve the case. Hunt provides the key which eventually leads to the photo and its mysterious number. The major break comes when Castle discovers, through his girlfriend, that the number is a diplomatic pouch, and tracks down the airline it comes from. Hunt then opens the case and identifies its contents. *Beckett and Castle have now each felt brushed off and rejected by the other, and each have reacted in exactly the same way. Both went to a confidante for advice (Martha for Castle, and Lanie for Beckett), both were lectured on the preciousness and fleeting nature of life, and both were told to confess their feelings. Both, scared and hopeful, tried, but were interrupted by events in the case. And both reacted to perceived rejection in the same way: by giving up and seeking comfort in the arms of another. References Category:Season 4 episodes